Inevitable
by ForensicGeek2
Summary: The Marauders are back in their sixth year, ready to creat some cahos. But what happens when Sirius starts getting distant and won't tell them why? WolfStar of course! Some things were just meant to be. Remus and Sirius? Well, that was simply inevitable.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything and make no money from writing this story.

 **A/N: Hello again! No- I didn't die. Things have just been hectic lately. This takes place the beginning of sixth year, obviously WolfStar. Please R &R and enjoy!**

* * *

Sirius pulled out his textbook with a sigh- books, of any kind, always reminded him of Remus.

He shook the thought out of his head, annoyed that Remus had once again managed to invade his mind. He slouched in his seat as the rest of the class filed into the room. He looked up as James happily took the seat beside his. Suddenly, Sirius felt a smack on his shoulder and immediately turned to face his attacker while rubbing his now sore back. The culprit had a slight scowl on his face and a rather large book in hand.

"Remus? Why'd you hit me?" He complained with a whine, in a voice he knew always made Remus smile- it worked. Remus shot him a look and sat down beside him, pulling on the collar of his rumpled school uniform, but Sirius could tell that he was having trouble keeping the smile off his face. "It's because you do such awful things to Snape, which of course sets Lily off, meaning that my free period was listening to her routine rants about how awful you two are," Remus said, glaring at James who was smirking in the seat next to Sirius.

"I couldn't help it." Remus rolled his eyes and opened his textbook. He settled himself more comfortably on his chair next toSirius', dropping his beat up satchel on the ground beside him.

"You never can, can you?" He asked in a disappointed tone, his voice betraying his weariness. It made the grin disappear from Sirius' face- something about disappointing Remus left him with an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach, one he didn't like. James leaned in closer to the pair and gave Remus a large smile.

"You know, if you act so hostile to him again, Marlene's going to dump you. She and Lily are two peas in a pod, and Snape and Lily are just as close- it'll be an unpleasant domino effect," Remus warned as he glanced at the impassive male beside him. Sirius just sat there, and it took Remus a second to determine why he found him so captivating- Sirius was sitting in complete silence, and unmoving, which never happened in itself and most certainly not at the same time. Remus' heart melted as he watched his best friend and dorm mate of the past five years stare deep in thought. Remus couldn't help it as his eyes took in the fine features of Sirius Orion Black- the elegantly chiseled jaw, the flawless porcelain skin which seemed more appropriate on a doll than a human, the strong build and defined muscles which came from the years of Quidditch practice. His dark hair fell just below his chin, the beautiful tousled locks the envy of many in the school's halls.

Sirius frowned more at his words, the only indication that he had heard Remus, who rolled his eyes and pulled out some parchment to begin taking notes as their professor started his lesson.

"Too late," Sirius shrugged as he watched the large willow tree through the window, the sunlight streamed in, bathing his impassive face in a warm glow. "I got dumped yesterday."

Remus hesitated as he flipped the pages of his textbook again, uncertain of how to take this news. On one hand he was ecstatic that Sirius was once again single, but on the other hand he knew that his friend had longed for Marlene McKinnon for quite some time. Remus wasn't sure how to take it.

"She told me that I'm not the person she thought I was, " Sirius shrugged.

Remus rolled his eyes- how many times had one of those girls come up to the infamous Sirius Black with their big doleful eyes and had left him with a line like that?

"How am I not surprised?" James drawled in a half teasing half exasperated manner. Sirius twirled his quill, deep in thought.

"Birds will be birds, and apparently I spend too much time with my mates and not enough with her."

"I'm sorry, Pads, I never meant to come between you and her," Remus turned to James with a look, who took the hint and immediately started nodding in agreement.

"Dumb birds- the both of you. If I wanted to spend time with her more than you, I would've- trust me. Either way, I'd choose you over any of those girls," Sirius snorted.

Remus considered Sirius' answer, as hope blossomed in his chest. His mind ran a mile a minute as he thought what it could mean that Sirius would choose him over his girlfriend.

"You're my best friend after all," Sirius' words cut through Remus' wishful thinking and he blushed at his hurried conclusion that Sirius meant he'd choose him in that way.

"Of course," Remus smiled slightly and turned his attention back on taking notes.

* * *

By the end of the week Sirius had a new girl hanging off his arm, and both Sirius and Remus thought the conversation in charms class had been forgotten- neither bothered asking the other to learn the truth. It had been a long day and the approaching full moon hung over the boys, the impending stress all too clear in their strained minds.

Sirius sat in the Common Room, lying on Remus' shoulder and feigning sleep. James had left after an exciting game of exploding snap, and the numbers had gotten smaller and smaller until just the pair remained in the Common Room. Remus took his gaze off the dying embers and turned his stare onto Sirius. The cerulean eyes, which Ethan often found himself lost in, were soon hidden behind long lashes which brushed Sirius' unnaturally pale cheeks. Sirius curled closer to Remus, letting him know that he was there and not going anywhere. Remus' arm wound around him, his long fingers burying themselves in his hair. Sirius sighed contently, enjoying their little moment of serenity before the tidings of stress that a full moon always carried arrived. The unhealthy ashen grey hue to Remus' cheeks worried him, but he choose not to say anything. He instead let his dark curls be toyed with, and simply enjoyed the warmth from the warm body which sat beside him. The fire burned out completely, leaving the pair in darkness. Without warning, Sirius felt lips land lightly on his forehead, the touch so soft he could hardly feel them. With that thought in mind, he angled his chin upwards and-

"Sirius! Wake up!" James hissed in his ear. With a jolt, Sirius sat up.

"We've got Quidditch practice," The sleepy teen explained, and Sirius stretched his long arms in acknowledgement. He hurried to the washroom to shower, and let the cold water run over his face as he tried to forget what his dream had confirmed.

* * *

 **A/N: Loved it? Hated it? Let me know in the review box below. I'm just getting back into the swing of FanFiction (sorry for abandoning you guys by the way) and am looking for a bit of feedback! Thanks to my friend Elizabeth for being a fabulous beta!**

 **-FG2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of this, nor do I own anything.**

 **A/N:** Special thanks to Tyra004, luciangirl06, and Crying Tears Of Gold for following this story! You guys are great! Sorry that this is so short- I promise the next one will be a little longer! This is Chapter 2/3- so only one left! Please r&r and enjoy!

* * *

James sensed someone beside him, so close he could feel their breathing. He turned his head a fraction, exhausted after practice and unsure if he wanted to acknowledge whoever it was. It was Remus. He grinned at James, one hand holding a large, green apple.

"How was practice?" He asked through a mouthful of fruit.

"Shhhh-we're following someone," He lead Remus away from the rest of the Quidditch team, out of earshot.

"Who? Dear God, if we're following Lily once more-"

"Quiet!" James hissed in reply. With a slight huff, Remus complied. They turned the corner to find the hall empty.

"James?"

"Thank goodness! I needed to speak to you- in private,"

"Before you even ask- no, I won't help you try and 'charm' Lily again. She almost took my head off last week."

"Then I guess it's a good thing it's not my lady problems we're discussing. They're Sirius'."

Remus stopped munching on his snack at those words, giving the taller boy his full attention.

"He's a big boy James, he can do what he'd like," Remus replied unconvincingly.

"Listen- we've been back to school for about two months. That new girl on his arm, Mary? She's at least his fifth…whatever those girls are, this term!" Remus didn't correct him, Mary was the sixth...not that Remus was keeping track.

"So?" He shrugged with forced nonchalance.

" _So_ , I think our friend is having some sort of mid life crisis!" James' voice had steadily grown louder until he was all but shouting at his gangly companion. Remus sighed and dragged a hand over his face wearily.

"I see what you're getting at, but what do you think is bothering him?" James opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. His brow furrowed in thought.

"I don't know, Remus, but I think you need to talk to him."

"Me? Why?" James rolled his eyes at Remus' complaint.

" If I do it, he'll laugh it off. If Lily does it...well we both know she won't. You've always been close to him..." Remus knew he was fighting a losing battle, but decided to try one last time.

"What would I even say?" James smirked in satisfaction.

"Thanks Moony!" He smiled before leaving Remus to mull over exactly what he had agreed to.

* * *

The next week was even worse- Sirius avoided him like the plague, waking before the others and arriving at the dorm late at night. That was when Remus finally managed to confront him.

He sat in an uncomfortable wooden chair to keep him from nodding off, knowing that if he didn't talk to Sirius then that he would lose his nerve to do so. In his hand, he held a letter addressed to Sirius. He hadn't read all of it, his eyes skimming over 'your brother told us', 'disowned', 'this Remus' and 'gay'. He hadn't read any more, simply folding the letter and holding it in his hand.

He hadn't much longer to wait before the door creaked open slowly, and a dark figure crept in. Sirius sat on the bed with a sigh before turning on a small lamp, basking his face in a low light. Shadows danced across his features as he swiftly removed his shoes and ever present leather jacket.

"Sirius," Remus breathed, causing the other teen to turn around and face him.

* * *

 **A/N:** Bit of a cliffy? Review for an update!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I do not make any money off of this, nor do I own anything!

 **A/N: Thank you thank you thank you to the lovely people who reviewed and followed! You make my day! Thanks to: DelusionalDoll, and Tyra004** **(you guys are the best! :D ) I'm so glad you've liked this, and I hope you like this final chapter too! I'm always open to suggestions, so if there's something you'd like to see, either PM me or mention it in the review and I'll do my best to get it in somewhere! Anyway, on with the story...**

* * *

 _Previously on Inevitable..._

* * *

Sirius sat on the bed with a sigh before turning on a small lamp, basking his face in a low light. Shadows danced across his features as he swiftly removed his shoes and infamous leather jacket.

"Sirius," Remus breathed, causing the other teen to turn around and face him.

* * *

"Moony, what are you still doing up? I thought you had that Transfiguration exam tomorrow?" Remus grimaced when he realized his friend was right. In reply, he held up the hand with the creased letter, as though Sirius had reread the letter many times. Grey eyes flicked nervously to the letter, a fake smile appearing instantly.

"My parents are so old fashioned- who sends letters anymore?" He tied to laugh, sounding more like he was choking.

"Sirius, are you gay?" The panicky look on his friends face told him everything he needed to know.

"That's absurd! No, that's just flat out insanity!"

"Why can't you just trust me? I wouldn't tell anyone."

"There's nothing to tell!'

He sighed exasperatedly, standing up from the chair and crossing the room with long strides. He stopped an arm's length away from Sirius, looking deep into his friend's eyes.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you aren't gay," He challenged softly.

"My parents are bloody insane. That's a whole bunch of rubbish!" He growled, making a grab for the letter. Remus gently returned it without a fight.

"You're... you're... you're a git!" Sirius finally exclaimed, when words to express his thoughts finally found him.

" _A git_? Here I was hoping for something a little more...creative!" Remus joked, trying to make Sirius more comfortable. Something in Sirius' gaze changed, as Remus leaned against the wall. Remus gave him an encouraging smile.

"This would've been easier had you told us in the first bloody place. I know I would've come out had I known I wouldn't be the only one…" Remus said, stopping himself when he realized what he had finally confessed to, when he exposed the secret he had been carefully hiding for the past four years. Without warning Sirius closed the distance between them and gently kissed his best friend. Remus stood there in shock for a moment before letting his eyes close. They stood there for a moment, hardly touching but their senses completely overwhelmed with each other. He opened his eyes and quickly pushed Sirius away.

"I can't believe you did that! Have you no respect? You've got a girlfriend!" Remus seethed.

"You were responding," Sirius replied smugly, running his hand through his already messy hair. Remus blanched at the thought that Sirius must've just come back from a rendezvous with his girlfriend. Not even ten minutes later Remus was kissing the same lips which had undoubtedly been attached to Mary's.

"Do you think you can just walk up, mess up your hair and have all the girls falling at your feet? Do you think you can just waltz up and just because I prefer men I must _obviously_ fancy you? Well let me tell you-"

"Why are you mad? I think that was a bloody good kiss!" Sirius scowled. Remus let out a surprised laugh.

"Are you really that thick? You get back from your girlfriend's dorm, whom you have _even though you're gay_ , and snog me. Are you seriously telling me you don't see anything wrong with that?" He replied incredulously.

"Remus, I broke things off with Mary a week ago. I wasn't meeting her, I was meeting my uncle. After my family disowned me, I needed somewhere to stay from my summers. I was talking to him and getting ready to move in during Christmas break," Sirius explained quietly.

"And as for you fancying me, no, I didn't assume that. But when you told me you were gay I thought I might have a chance…" He trailed off, waiting for Remus to say something, anything. In response, the boy in question slowly slid down the wall until he was seated on the pine floor which felt cold beneath him.

"What do you want me to say, Sirius?" The other boy knelt in front of him, his hand tilting Remus' face upwards.

"Say that you feel the same way. Say that you want to be with me. Say anything..." He begged.

"How can I say I feel the same way if I don't even know how you feel?"

"You mean so much more to me than just a friend. You're perfect and I can't imagine living life without you. I want to protect you, hold you close, and snog you so hard that the only name you can remember is mine. I never asked to feel this way, but I can't change the fact that I do. Moony, I-"

His words were cut off as Remus threw his arms around him, pulling him into a close embrace.

"I feel the same way," He whispered into Sirius' ear. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, and returned the embrace, needing to know this wasn't a dream, and that Remus was real. As a pair of warm lips latched onto his, fingers threading hair, he didn't care either way.

 _~The End~_


End file.
